Sweet, sweet high school days
by kiba1988
Summary: Neji and Gaara are transferred to a new high school and class. One step in the room and both Hidan and Itachi are nothing but a drooling mess. Soon the two of them join the group of close friends...But... What will happen next? Rated M for lemon chapters later!
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing/some bad language, seeing it is Hidan we're talking about here. OOC and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji, Itachi/Gaara, Pain/Deidara/Sasori… And maybe lot's more ^^ _

_**A/N: Heya loves! A new story was born in my head… First it was a pretty hard story, but when someone told me to please stay writing the light hearted stories, I changed my mind. So I came up with another one! Multiple chapters this time, and in the beginning it's pretty fluffy, The lemons will definitely come too, so be prepared! Please leave a review loves, it never hurts to read some feedback ^^ But for now: Enjoy the ride!**_

_…**Sweet, sweet high school days…**_

'Pay attention, you moron!'

Feeling a bang on his head, Hidan's eyes snapped open. 'What the fuck, can't you see I'm sleeping?'

'Yes and that's exactly why I threw this eraser at you didn't I?' His teacher said while snarling at him. 'Really, what am I going to do with you, he huffed. If I bust you one more time sleeping in my biology class, I'll let you repeat the whole course. Think about it wisely,' the pale man with the long black hair said to him.

Growling he sat up, huffed, and looked to his side. His friend Itachi was covering his mouth, shaking slightly.

'The fuck 'Tachi, you should have woken me up, before that goddamn snake would notice,' the young man snapped.

'I couldn't help it, you looked so peaceful' the raven haired guy said. 'Only, now you look like a freaking ghost,' he grinned.

Frowning he let his own hand slide over his face. A white powder covered his hand. 'Did that fucking guy, threw an eraser full of chalk dust on my head?'

Trying to muffle a sound, that really sounded like the raven was going to choke on his own hold in laughter, he nodded. Rummaging through his bag, he took out a little mirror, giving it to Hidan. Looking down he saw his own reflection, a layer of white covering his hair and face. He looked like a freaking vampire! Or at least a half-vampire. One half off his head white, the other half his usual pale skin.

'That's it, I'm going to fucking kill the bastard, and stop with the laughing you big ass, or I'm going to wipe that smile from your smug face,' he snarled, while whipping his face with his black shirt. The shirt obviously didn't like the powder, a big stain forming on it.

Smirking at Itachi, he gave him a playful wink. They've been friends since junior high and never separated from each other. He always had a weak spot for the raven. The long black tresses, always tied in a loose ponytail, the beautiful black eyes, which glowed a little red when the sun shone in them, the flawless skin and rosy lips… God the creature was perfect! The lean body made him drool sometimes.

Yeah he was gay, and he wasn't afraid to let people know it, besides he had a suspicion that all of his friends were gay too, he knew Itachi was for sure, seeing they kissed a few times.

However… He looked at the other friends Itachi and he made in these last few years.

There was the orange head, Nagato, but students gave him the nickname 'Pain' seeing the guy had piercings all over his face. The guy could be a real ass sometimes, but he liked him a lot. He was the only guy he wasn't sure of off being gay.

And then there were Deidara and Sasori. The beautiful blond and the petite redhead were ogled all over every single time. Hidan couldn't blame people though, they were fucking gorgeous! The baby blue eyes and the hyperactive way of talking, made Blondie a cutie, while on the other hand, Sasori had brown Bambi eyes and was a quiet guy, always looking like he was bored to death or in some kind of haze. That's what made him mysterious and attractive to a lot of people.

A knocking on the classroom door snapped him out of his own little dream world. Looking up with an annoyed look, he followed his teachers movements to the door.

'Orochimaru-sensei, these two will be in your care from now on.'

Stretching his neck a little bit, he saw his math teacher Kakashi-sensei standing outside of the room. Much more he couldn't see, which annoyed him again. 'How much fucking longer will this class take?' he whispered to Itachi.

Smirking, Itachi looked on his watch. 'For about 40 minutes from now on.'

'No way, no freaking damn way, we've been here for ages!' Grumbling he looked at the door, his sensei still chatting with his other sensei. How he hated biology, it was so gross… Especially when they had to dissect some freaking animals last time. His teachers eyes had sparkled with the pupils in slits, even humming a tune when they were busy with it. He swore the guy was a snake in disguise, or at least some kind of monster.

'Everyone, put down your pencils at look at me,' the smooth voice told them. 'From today onwards, we'll have two new students joining this class, please take good care of them and help them to get along with everything from now on. Now if you two will come in now, you can meet your new classmates.'

Looking up with a bored look, his eyes made contact with two pair of stunning eyes. Two almost completely white eyes, with a shade of lavender in it and a pair of blue with green mixed eyes looked at him. Well maybe not really at him, but it looked like that!

Blinking a few times, his head shot side wards to his raven friend. The guy had a slight blush on his face and he saw him swallow a few times, before he made contact with him.

Looking at his best friend, he knew what he was thinking. He probably thought the same as he did.

Looking back, he took the two guys is. They were different in height, that was for sure. The guy with the light lavender eyes was taller. Long thick chocolate brown hair was tied with an elastic band on the end, a beautiful pale skin and a nose that gave him an aristocratic look. The lips were pale and looked soft, perfectly eatable.

Moaning in himself he traced the body down. It looked lithe, but lean and supple at the same time. He wore a loose white shirt with buttons on the side. The shirt might have been loose, and covering up his chest, but his pants… Damn his pants were tight! A dark clad jean was wrapped around perfectly shaped legs, the hips as tight as they could be and the buttons glistening in the sunlight.

He cussed, the guy was a freaking godlike creature!

At the same time, his raven friend was ogling the other guy that stood next to the longer one.

Fiery red hair that was a little spikey, surrounded a beautiful pale face. The skin was flawless. Looking at him, he met the beautiful eyes. The black lines surrounding them, made them even more alluring. A cute nose stood proudly in the centre and matched perfectly with the soft and rosy plump lips.

Swallowing he looked down. The redhead was petite, which made the pants Itachi was wearing a little tight, he always had something for smaller guys, he had the same thing for his younger brother Sasuke.

He probably had a brother complex or something, but he didn't care about that now.

A small black tight shirt was wrapped around the chest, making his lines come out perfect. A tight black clad jeans covered up the probably white and smooth legs and small hips. The belt was red, making a perfect contrast with the pale skin and hair. Damn this guy was so hot!

Shutting a glance to his friend, he tried to get his attention. The big guy however looked totally dazed at the brown haired god that was standing there.

'Hidan,' he hissed, 'Oi Hidan!'

Snapping out of his daze he looked back at the raven. Looking at him, he saw the same dreamy eyes, like he had a few seconds ago.

'The redhead's mine,' he whispered, looking really determined.

His lips formed a smirk, and pointed his finger to the chocolate haired god-like creature and then back at himself again, making Itachi grin like the little demon he was. Ow yeah, people often saw Itachi as a quiet an observing guy, but he knew better. When he wanted something, nothing could stop the guy from getting it.

Clenching his fist at the same time with Itachi, they tapped them together like they always did when they came to a good conclusion. They learned it from the anime they always watched. That dude Bee always did it with Naruto, so they kind of took it over from him.

'Well then, please introduce yourself to us gentlemen,' a silky voice said.

Snapping their heads back, with full attention now, they looked intense when the chocolate haired guy took a step forward and bowed politely.

'My name is Hyuga Neji, I'm 17 years old. We just moved in to this neighbourhood since my father got a job transfer, please take good care of me.' With that he stepped back and looked at the class, the faintest of smiles forming on the beautiful lips.

Hidan's body trembled. He never heard such a smooth, low and husky voice before. The guy was goddamn perfect.

The little redhead stepped forward. His head was down a little and he looked at the floor, like there was something really important on it.

'My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I'm also 17 years old. My older brother and sister run a company in this city. P-please take good care of me.' Saying that he slowly looked up, a shy blush on his cheeks. The eyes looking from left to right, as if searching for some comfort.

A smile formed on Itachi's lips. The little petite redhead was absolutely adorable. So shy and cute with those pinkish cheeks. Maybe no-one else noticed the little stutter, but it made his mind blow up!

When he locked eyes with Gaara, he gave the guy a smile and a playful wink, grinning when the blush spread even more across the once pale face. He couldn't resist, like Hidan, he was a tease, even though people didn't notice that characteristic point in him fast.

'Well now, since you guys introduced yourself, let's see if we can find you two a seat, shall we?'

Both standing up at once, the chairs almost falling in the process, Hidan and Itachi yelled: 'Sensei, over here is a spot!'

Several heads turned, including those of their friends. They all looked at each other and smiled. Ow yeah the gang knew what they were up to, and they didn't seem to mind, seeing the tiny blushes on all their friends faces. Seeing this, the two best friends grinned to them, telling them with their eyes that they would probably get two more new friends in the group.

Flinching at the sudden yell, both Gaara and Neji looked up, locking eyes with them. A tiny smirk formed on Neji's face, giving him a somewhat arrogant look, while Gaara looked, blushed and avoided eye-contact with them.

'Would you two be satisfied with sitting next to them?' Orochimaru-sensei asked them.

Nodding at their sensei, they walked up to their new seats. Neji sitting next to Hidan and Gaara sitting next to Itachi.

Smirking all content they gave each other a sly glance before they turned to their new 'neighbours'.

'The name's Hidan, this ugly ass guy next to me is my best friend Itachi,' he snickered. 'Welcome to hell, especially this class is coming close to it with that awful snake teacher,' he said chuckling.

'Ouch, fucking hell, why did you do that 'Tachi?' Rubbing the back of his head he turned to the black haired sin.

'Your own fault, who are you calling an ugly ass, you wrinkly old fart,' he growled out.

Hearing a muffled sound, they all looked at Gaara, who tried to hold in something that sounded like a giggle. With all the eyes on him, the pale cheeks turned a dark shade of red, his eyes turned to the floor and he fidgeted in his chair.

All of them started to chuckle at the response from the shy guy. Itachi leaned forward, a hand snaking under the little chin, holding it with his thumb and two fingers and lifting it in the air, so all of them could look at each other.

In a soft whisper, so that Orochi-sensei wouldn't notice, he said: 'No reason to be shy around us, just relax and be friends with us, would u like that?'

The blue-green eyes looked at them, giving only a nod in response and on the rosy lips, a small smile appeared.

'The same counts for you, Hidan whispered to Neji. The pale eyes locked with his new friends, grinning fully now, he said: 'I think I'm going to like it here with such a bunch of weirdo's surrounding me.'

At that they all snickered, including Gaara.

Suddenly the bell rang, class was over for now, and they finally had a lunch break.

'Don't forget to do your homework, there will be a working together project next time, meaning you too Hidan,' Orochimaru-sensei said with a smirk on his face.

Huffing, he nodded at the snake-man. 'Yeah yeah, don't look like that sensei, people might think you have a stick up your… ehm… back,' he mumbled, but still his teach heard it.

Walking by fast, he could just dodge another eraser that was thrown at him. 'Behave yourself, you young moron!' Still the guy snickered. Even though they looked on bad terms with each other, they got along pretty well.

Waiting outside of the class for all their friends, Hidan, Itachi, Neji and Gaara watched the hallways. They were crowdie as ever from all the students who wanted to get outside.

Soon Pain, Sasori and Deidara joined them, looking curious at the new guys. Deciding to wait with introductions, they hurried outside, searching for a spot on the grass.

When they found a sunny piece, they all sat down, sighing content at the warm glow of the sun on their skin.

Looking curious and with sparkling eyes, Deidara couldn't hold it anymore. He started chattering like the hyperactive kid he was.

'I'm Deidara, but you can call me Dei. I'm one of those two best friends,' he said while nodding at Itachi and Hidan. 'So nice to meet you two, glad we have a little more people joining our group. Where are you two guys from? Do you like it here till now? Neji do you have older siblings? Gaara, are your big sis and bro also pretty, just like you? And…'

'Dei, geeez calm down you little twerp, you're scaring them away,' the orange haired guy chuckled.

Looking at him, with his big blue eyes, he huffed. 'Yeah yeah,' But I'm just happy we have two more friends,' he said with a wide grin. 'Now we can hang out even more!'

Smiling at the blonde guy, Neji couldn't help it but snicker in himself. The orange head, really had a big influence on the smaller guy.

'Ahh, I'm Nagato, but you two can call me Pain, like everyone else here does,' he said with a grin on his face. 'The little redhead over there is Sasori, he's a little quiet, but if you get to know him better, he's all talkative.'

Looking at the redhead, Gaara and Neji nodded at him. Sasori decided to speak up. In a lazy voice he said: 'I'm Sasori, my parents have a shop here in the city, they make exclusive dolls for people.'

Barking out in a laughter Hidan looked at them. 'Great Sas, that's the first thing you say when meeting new people?'

Shrugging, the bambi eyes looked all over the big guy who was laughing his ass off. In a soft voice he said: 'Better than telling you adore some freaking anime, and you're all over the guy who's sacrificing innocent people to get immortality…'

Stopping his laughter at once, a blush crept on the beautiful one pale face. 'Oi teme, who told you that?!'

Looking at him innocent, he shrugged. 'No-one did, I just wanted to see how you would respond, and now you just betrayed yourself, baaaa-ka.'

Everyone looked at the two guys bickering like newlyweds and a chuckle left Neji's and Gaara's mouth, resulting in hard laughter.

'God you guys are hilarious,' Neji huffed out, trying to catch his breath. Gaara still laughing, let himself fall back in the soft grass, panting from laughing so hard.

Sitting back up, he looked at the all the guys. 'Thanks' all of you, I'm really happy I made friends already, at my old school I got ignored, they told me I was a freak… But I guess I'm too shy to make contact. I'm glad you guys did!' A bright smile formed on the rosy lips, and the pinkish blush, made him look even more cute than ever.

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. He was falling, and falling hard for the petite redhead. He could only hope he was into guys too. 'Please, if there is a god…hear my wish and let this guy fall for me,' he prayed in himself.

Hearing the bell ring again, the lunch break was over and they all walked back to the classroom.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Math and chemistry were the only classes they had, and time ran fast. Hearing the bell ring, they all stood up and walked out of the classroom.

'Guys, guys, 'let's have a movie marathon tonight, you can all sleep over at my place because my parents aren't at home for the whole weekend, so free booze and snacks!' Deidara skipped around them in his happy merry go round way.

Looking at each other, Sasori, Pain, Itachi and Hidan agreed on it. 'Sure why not, sounds like fun,' Pain said. 'Shall I bring some movies?' Nodding at that, Deidara turned. 'Are you two coming too? It is going to be really fun, room enough for everyone!'

Gaara and Neji looked up, both happy at the invitation. 'Sounds like fun,' Neji said and Gaara nodded. 'Well… I have to ask my older brother or sister first,' the petite guy said. 'Let me make a call right now okay?'

Nodding, both of them grabbed their cell phones and dialled their home.

'Temari?, I-it's Gaara… Yes, I'm okay, no there isn't any trouble, and yes I'm on my way home, don't worry about that. I just wanted to ask if I could go to a sleepover party this weekend. I made some new friends, and I really want to go…'

'Really?, Awesome thanks sis! Yeah I'll come home first, have to get some stuff huh?'

When both of them hung up, they smiled. 'My mom is okay with it,' Neji said. She's really happy I made some new friends already.'

Looking at Gaara, the redhead nodded, a faint smile on his lips. 'Sorry you guys had to hear that, my older sister is pretty protective over me since…'

Glancing down, he mumbled: 'Never mind, I'm just glad I can come too,' saying that he looked up again with a bright smile.

Frowning just a little, they decided to let it go for now. If he wanted to talk about it, he would do that when he was ready.

'Ehm, How are we supposed to get to you?' At that the whole gang looked at Neji, laughing out again.

'Don't worry, I'll pick you up,' Hidan said. 'Where do you live?'

'Nearby the park a few blocks away.'

Grinning, Hidan looked at him. 'Great we live in the same area, I'll pick you up at seven tonight, just show me where you live when I'll walk home with you.'

Nodding, he said goodbye to his new friends, walking off with Hidan next to him.

'Gaara, where do you live?' The sound came from Itachi and he looked up.

'Ah, a few blocks from here but in the opposite direction.'

Smirking, Itachi winked at him. 'So do I, let's walk home together, I'll pick you up tonight, or if you'd like you can pick up your stuff and eat at my place. Me and my brother are the only ones, my mom and dad are on a business trip for a few weeks.'

'Sounds like fun, I'll ask Temari when I get home, you can meet her then if you don't mind?'

Shaking his head, he grinned. 'No problem at all, now let's get going before you worry your sister too much.'

Walking away they waved at their friends. 'See you guy's tonight,' they yelled.

Walking over to Gaara's home, Itachi hummed to himself. Happily walking beside the little redhead. When they arrived the door swung open and a blond women hugged Gaara tight.

'I'm so happy you're back and made some friends already, I'm so proud she said. Looking up from the hug, Temari smiled at Itachi.

'Hi there, you must be his new friend, nice to meet you.'

Bowing polite, Itachi looked up, the older girl was pretty. Her blond hair was In a few little tails and her body had nice curves.

Walking in, the girl kept chattering to Gaara, who smiled and talked like never before. 'He's not shy when at home huh, that's good,' he thought.

'Temari, I came to get some stuff, and if you don't mind, can I eat at Itachi's place?', he asked while pointing at him.

'Sure no problem sweetie, but be careful okay?'

Nodding, he walked upstairs and came back with a bag of stuff.

'Got your pj's too?'

'Yeah,' he said with a smile.

'Okay, you guys have fun, call me when you come home okay?'

'I will, bye sis!'

With that they were of to Itachi's home. Coming there he made himself comfy on the big couch, while Itachi fixed dinner.

A younger boy walked in and looked at him. 'Yo, I'm Sasuke, sup?'

Giving a tiny smile, he shook the hand that was expanded to him.

'I'm Gaara, I'm a friend of your brother, thanks for having me over.'

Grinning they started a light talk, in the mean while eating Itachi's cooking. It was warm and Gaara felt comfy being around the place.

After dinner, he helped washing the dishes. A big splash of water landed on his face. Looking with big shocked eyes, he glanced up. Itachi was laughing at him. Grinning he put his hand in the water, splashing the water up, making Itachi's hair drenched. Laughing and playing with the water they were soaked in not time.

'Hahahaha, come here you, I'll rub your head with the soap!' Gaara ran with two hands of the slippery soap toward Itachi, not seeing the liquid was dripping on the floor.

Suddenly Gaara slipped, grabbing Itachi's arm and dragging him with him. Landing on top of Gaara, the redhead blushed madly.

'S-sorry, he peeped.'

Grinning, Itachi tried to get up, wriggling to get a good grip on the floor again. In the process, his leg slipped between the slender legs, softly rubbing against the petite's hips.

'a-ah,' Gaara gave a soft whimper when he felt the strong thighs rub against his hips, and softly pressing against his crotch. A huge blush flushing his face.

Hearing the little sound, he looked down, seeing the pretty face flushed all over.

'Gaara…?'

Big blue-green eyes looked back up to him. The chest heaving a little and soft pants leaving the beautiful lips.

Swallowing, his head leaned down, almost touching the lips and seeing the eyes close shut. Gently he brushed his lips against the rosy soft ones.

A spark ran through his body, never had he felt such soft lips! Pressing a little harder, he heard a soft nearly there moan coming from under him. The feeling was overwhelming, he wanted to feel so much more of the little creature under him.

Slowly he opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue slide softly over the plump under lip, nibbling on it. A gasp left the boys mouth and he took the chance to slide his tongue in the wet hot mouth. Letting his tongue roam through the mouth, he tried to taste as much as he could.

His hand sneaked up, gently cupping the beauty's cheek and tilting his head a little for better access.

His tongue found the other's, licking it, probing on it, and sucking on it gently. When he felt the cute hot little muscle shyly push back on him, he moaned deep from his throat at the great feelings it gave him.

Their tongues danced a sensual rhythm, exploring each other like no-one in the world existed.

When they were both short on breath, Itachi slowly pulled back, not wanting to leave the wonderful feeling just yet. Brushing his lips against the now red plump lips, he licked them one last time, before leaning back up.

The little red demon, looked so goddamn sexy with his eyes closed, the pale cheeks now flushed with a bright red colour and the rosy lips a little parted letting out soft pants of breaths.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, looking straight in the smouldering black onyx orbs. Getting up just a little, he rubbed his lips gently against the black haired sin.

'I-Itachi… I think… I'm falling for you,' he whispered.

A soft smile graced the ravens lips. 'I think…I'm falling head over heels for you, my little redhead demon,' he answered in a soft voice.

Smiling they parted, Itachi pulling the little guy up and in his arms, softly tousling his hand in the soft red locks.

Humming content, Gaara snuggled in the firm chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

'Itachi…?'

Itachi looked down, 'Yeah?'

'We better get going to Dei's house, or they'll think something happened.'

Chuckling he let go of the beauty. 'Yeah, let's get going!'

And with that, they walked out of the home, leaving for the sleepover…

**A/N: Awwwww….. That's it for now my loveys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ Don't worry, there will be more! Next chapters will get way more hot. This was only the beginning hihihi. Please leave a review, they're very important to me and help me keep motivated to write on!**

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!***


	2. A fun weekend

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing/some bad language, seeing it is Hidan we're talking about here. OOC and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji, Itachi/Gaara, Pain/Deidara/Sasori… And maybe lot's more ^^ _

_**A/N: Heya loves! My second chapter is finally done… It took an eternity but I finished it! So little time, so much I wanna write…Whooooop, so happy I finally can get it online! This chapter is mainly about Hidan and Neji, but the others also play a role ^_^**_

_**Enjoy the ride!**_

'They're here, they're here!' Deidara squeaked in his hyperactive voice, while he hopped off the couch and ran to the door that was ringing. Opening it, he let Neji inside, who was followed by Hidan. The violet eyes of the big guy glimmered with something Deidara didn't see in a long time.

'Oi Hidan,' he whispered while Neji walked to the living room. 'Do you like him?', he asked while smirking his devious grin. His big blue eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. Seeing a blush forming on, the most of the time rough guy, he skipped happily towards the living room. 'Teehee, that's all I wanted to know,' he said before slipping into the room and leaving Hidan in the hallway dumbfounded.

'How the fuck did he found out?' Mumbling in himself, he pulled off his shoes. Walking towards the door, he almost jumped to the heavens and back, hearing the doorbell snare in a loud tone.

'The fuck 'Tachi! You could have rang it a little less longer couldn't u?', he almost yelled in his friends face who was standing there and smirking like an idiot. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't saw nor hear the voices and footsteps that came through the door.

'Who's gotten into your pants Hidan? Or should I ask…Who _hasn't_ gotten in your pants?' Smirking like the devil himself, he looked at Hidan. 'Now if you would be so kind, Gaara and I would like to come in.'

Walking inside Itachi closed the door and gave Gaara a playful wink, before his hand ruffled the spikey red hairs. 'Don't mind his big mouth, he may be ugly and terrible to look at, but this ogre is completely harmless,' the raven grinned.

Hearing that, Hidan's head snapped up. 'Who're you calling an ogre, you ugly skinny scarecrow?' The smirk on his face told them he was challenging Itachi to a name-calling game. Glaring at each other, they didn't notice the petite redhead, looking from one to another. Opening his mouth for the very first time, since they entered the house, he said in a dry voice: 'An ogre and a scarecrow…You would have such beautiful babies…'

Both heads shot towards the little redhead, who stood there, blushing deeply like a kid who looked like he was busted with his hand in the cookie jar.

Looking at the ground, Gaara could slap himself in the face. What the hell was he thinking? It was out before he knew it!

Shooting a glance at each other, both guys, bursted out in laughter.

'Oh my god, whahaha, this kid is hilarious,' Hidan gasped out. 'Where the hell did you get that dry sense of humour?'

Looking up, he saw the two guys laughing and playfully poking each other. A tiny smile formed on his lips and a sigh of relief left him.

'Sorry, most people don't understand my sense of humour and take it the wrong way.'

After they stopped laughing, Hidan and Itachi both winked at Gaara. 'Well please be yourself around us here, we like you for who you are. We never liked people who pretend to be a whole different person.'

Seeing the both of them smile at him, he nodded shyly, a hardly there smile tucked on his face and the blue-green eyes gave of a little spark. 'Then, shall we go to the others?'

Still chuckling, they entered the room. Pain, Sasori and Deidara sat on the couch next to the window. Neji settled on the other big couch. His knees were pulled up and his chin rested on them.

Hearing the sound of people entering the room, they looked up. A shock ran through Hidan. Big light lavender eyes looked up at him. The long chocolate brown hair was loose and fluttering down the sides and back of the pale boy. The relaxed look on his face and the tiny but smug smile, made his heart skip a beat. 'Why is he so goddamn perfect?,' he thought in himself, feeling his loose pants tighten just a little too much to his liking.

'What the hell did you three do in the hallway?, were u having a threesome or something?,' a soft but bored voice said.

Tearing his face away from Neji, Hidan looked at the big brown bambi-eyes of Sasori.

'Walking over to the small redhead he lowered his head and whispered in the little ear: 'If it would be a threesome, I would have called for you Bambi, it would be so much more fun to get to see you all hot, moaning and flushed for me,' he said in his most husky voice.

Seeing the redhead turn pink on the cheeks, he sat up grinning like a maniac, he slowly walked to the couch and let himself drop next to Neji.

Deidara practically squealed, hugging the little doll-maker. 'Awwww, Danna I'll be here to protect you from that big bad wolf! Don't worry he has to get through me to get to you.'

Leaning in to Deidara, Pain husked: 'I wouldn't mind to get through you nor Sasori at all.'

Flushing just as red as Sasori, he gave Pain a big shove in the gut with his elbow and crawled next to the redhead.

A chuckle left Pain's mouth before he gave Hidan a high five in victory.

'So, what movie are we gonna watch?', Neji asked to get his mind of the most sexy sight he ever saw. He could see the friends were really close to each other. 'Just how close have they been together for real?', he thought.

Pain looked around, searching for his bag. A huge backpack was pulled from behind the couch. Opening it his face disappeared in it. Humming he popped his head out, holding a huge pile of dvd's in his hands.

'Didn't know what the new kids liked, so packed the whole stack I had.'

Chuckling, Deidara gave Pain a playful pinch and took the huge pile from him, putting them on the table. Spreading them out, he looked up at the rest of the group.

'Neji, Gaara, you can pick the first two movies, un.'

Getting off the couch, both guys kneeled at the table, looking over the huge pile. Picking up a few movies, Neji sat back, reading the backs of the dvd's. Sighing he looked up at Hidan. 'Which one do you like better?'

Reaching his hand out, he took the dvd from the others hand, by accident brushing his own hand over the long pale fingers. A shock of heat shot through Neji, and with that he pulled his hand back quickly.

Hidan felt the tiny flinch the beauty gave off, and couldn't resist to bend a little closer to him, with the excuse he needed some more light.

Being so close to him, made him almost lose control. How he wanted to fist his hands in those long brown locks, messing them up when he kissed him deeply, or even better pounding the beauty from behind.

'-dan….Hidan!' Snapping his head up, he looked in the big pale eyes. A slight blush crawling on his face.

'Have you decided yet?, you were spacing out,' the silky voice said.

'a- ahh yeah, how about this one?' Without even looking he held up a dvd. 'Saw III huh?, I hope you guys like blood and dirty stuff.' Neji grinned.

Seeing the rest nod with wicked smiles, he leaned back in the couch, pulling his knees up again and resting his chin on it.

'I would like to see this one.' Looking at Gaara's choice they all smirked. 'You in to vampires Gaara?', Itachi asked.

Nodding and a smile spreading on his face, he placed the dvd on the table again, before crawling next to the raven on the couch.

'Great, now all we need is popcorn, booze and some comfy pillows and blankets.' a said blond yelled.

'Itachi and Gaara, you'll take care of the booze, Danna, Pain and I will look for the pillows and blankets and Hidan and Neji can make the popcorn and other snacks.'

Nodding, they all got up. Gaara followed Itachi to the basement. Pain, Sasori and Deidara went upstairs and Hidan let Neji follow him to the huge kitchen.

'I don't know where I can find anything, so please tell me where I can find some stuff okay?'

'The chips and dips are in the cabinet on the highest shelves, can you get them for me?'

Nodding Neji opened the cabinet and looked up. Spotting the chips he reached out but couldn't reach it. Sighing he stood on his tiptoes, trying once more.

'Can't reach it?' A soft husky voice whispered in his ear. Flinching Neji grabbed the bags and closed the cabinet. Turning, he looked straight in the violet eyes of Hidan. 'I-I'm fine,' he stuttered.

Pulling up his eyebrow, he nodded and turned around to prepare the popcorn. Hearing the popping of the corn becoming louder and louder, he pulled it from the fire.

'Can you get me a bowl?, They're in the left cabinet.'

Following every movement he saw the chocolate hairs fall down the pale face. The beautiful eyes searching for the bowls.

'Hmm', the pale beauty hummed. 'I see them I think,' he said while bending a little further.

Seeing the bend down body and the beautiful round ass sticking out, Hidan couldn't control himself anymore. Screw him, fuck him or send him to hell for this, but if he didn't touch that sinful creature now, his cock would pop out of his pants right there and then.

Silently he moved behind the sin, reaching out to him. Softly he placed his hands on the back of the beauty. Sliding his hands down the sides gently, rubbing and feeling every soft line of the lean body in front of him.

Flinching when he felt the big hands on his back, he pulled back up, trying to turn to the violet eyed man behind him.

A soft growl escaped from the platinum male, keeping him in his place with his back pressed against the broad chest. 'Why are you so goddamn sexy? Do you know how much I need to control myself right now, without ripping your clothes off and bend u down on the kitchen table?' The husky voice whispered in his ear, just before the fleshy part was bitten.

Shivering, Neji tried to get control of himself. His body reacted on his own and leaned into the touch. The moment he saw him, he knew he was attracted to the platinum haired demon.

Without thinking Neji's hands shot up, fisting the surprisingly soft platinum locks. Tugging on them gently, he pulled Hidan even closer to himself.

Nibbling on the fleshy part of the ear, he let his tongue slide up, before he whispered: 'Eager aren't we?'

A soft gasp escaped Neji's mouth, the low voice making him shiver all the way down and up again. Trying to turn again, he released the soft locks.

This time he succeeded, he was let go just long enough to turn, before his back got pressed in to the counter. Looking down, he didn't dare to look up and stare in the violet eyes, afraid to look like some wanton bitch. A blush crept on his face, making his cheeks turn cherry red.

'Neji, look at me,' the husky voice said softly. Shaking his head in denial he kept looking down. Gently a hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look up. What he saw were smouldering magenta eyes, glazed over by lust and want.

Hidan looked in the pale lavender eyes, feeling totally lost. The lust filled gaze and the cute red blush covering the face was too much for him.

'Fuck,' was all he growled before he leaned down, cupping the flushed face with both hands. His eyes closed and gently he brushed his own lips over the soft ones of Neji.

A bolt of electricity shot through him, feeling the plump lips pushing back on his own, a soft sigh escaped from the gorgeous mouth.

Peeking one eye open just a little, he saw the beautiful eyes closed, the long lashes fluttering on the high cheekbones, the soft blush gracing them.

Long pale fingers sneaked up his back, feeling them clutch in his shirt, sending a shock through Hidan.

One hand slid down Neji's face, tracing down his side and grabbing a tight hold on his hips, pulling him closer into his own body.

Gently he opened his mouth a little, his tongue sliding down the soft lower lip, nibbling on it and asking for entrance.

A low moan escaped the lips, opening them a little in the action. Taking this chance Hidan slipped his tongue into the hot and waiting mouth. Exploring it to the fullest, he let his tongue touch everything it could. The neat row of teeth, the soft velvety cheeks and the hot muscle waiting for him in the middle.

Slowly he let his own hot tongue slide against Neji's. A soft growl escaped him when he felt the muscle pushing back on his, swirling around his own. Fisting the Chocolate hairs, he pulled them letting the pretty face lean back a little, deepening the kiss in the process.

It was hot, needy and just fucking perfect, was what Hidan thought. Their tongues were dancing sensual, playing with each other teasingly. The hotness shot through the taller male. His pants getting uncomfortable tight in the process.

His strong hips pressed against the small hips of Neji. Feeling the hard member pressing into his thigh, he couldn't help but gasp soft.

'This guy is huge,' he thought, feeling his own black clad jeans tightening and forming a painful jail for his own aching and now fully hard member.

Two pale hands grabbed hold of soft platinum tresses again, this time tugging on them harder. 'This guy definitely has a hair fetish,' he thought before he felt a painful tug on his head. Groaning softly he gave a slight bite on the soft lower lip, eliciting a mewl from the beauty.

'Like it a little rough huh?, that's so fucking perfect,' he murmured against the swollen lips, before captivating the lustful mouth again.

Not wanting to part but almost out if breath Hidan pulled away just a little. Soft pants were heard from the bruised and slightly parted lips. Slowly the pale eyes opened again, looking at the violet ones with a lust filled haze. The plump lips red from their passionate kiss.

Grinning, Hidan leaned down, kissing the soft but strong jawline of his feline, yeah that's right, Neji looked like a fucking pale and beautiful cat. Just as arrogant with the little smirk almost always present on those damn lusty lips. But also just as graceful as a cat can be.

Nibbling he licked the soft skin of the long pale neck. Suddenly biting down hard and sucking on the warm flesh. A painful but at the same time wanton moan left Neji's mouth, a shiver running down his spine. His hips bucked forward and he felt his own hard on rub against the long thick member of the demon.

Hearing the moan and feeling the lean hips press against his painful and throbbing cock, he almost lost it. Both his hands wanted to touch everywhere. The hand on the supple hips slid up under the loose white shirt. The skin felt soft and so incredibly hot, like it was on fire. Roaming over the smooth skin he felt a little nub. Letting his fingers rub it, he felt it hardening under the touch. Taking it between his finger and thumb, he let it roll between them. A grunt was heard, just before he felt the long fingers slide up his own hips and grabbing hold of his ass. A firm squeeze in it and a firmly aimed spank on one of his butt cheeks made his hips buck and grind them in Neji's groin.

'f-fuck, a-aahh,' was all he could groan before he heard the silky voice next to his ear whisper: 'I think, I'm not the only one who likes it a little rough, don't you agree Hidan?'

'You're driving me fucking insane, cocky little cat,' he smirked, just before he tweaked the little nub between his fingers.

's-shit, that's foul play you know,' Neji moaned out wantonly.

'Hehehe, I haven't even started my foul play, when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a little pile of a moaning, groaning and begging mess,' he husked in the little ear.

Wanting to respond, both their heads snapped towards the door, hearing the all so familiar voice of Deidara.

'I'll check upon those two… what if they died?, they're taking forever to make some popcorn!'

'Fuck, off all times, he has to come and check upon us now!?' he snarled, while letting go of his gorgeous cat and walking over to the tap, splashing cold water in his face, trying to cool down and getting his body under control again. His pants still way too tight even though it was a baggy pants.

Blushing, Neji turned around to hopefully hide his raging hard on from Hidan's sight, or even worse Dei's sight.

Smirking, the violet smouldering eyes locked with his own, arousing him once more. 'No need to hide yourself from me kitty, you're fucking gorgeous.'

Walking over he kissed the pale forehead before ruffling his big hands in the chocolate hairs, trying to calm him down.

Blushing, but a faint smile forming on the lips, he looked up, calming down and getting his normal composure back. Still he tried to hide the huge bulge forming a tent in his pants, with his shirt, pulling it down and hearing some soft ripping sounds.

At that moment Dei dashed in to the kitchen, stopping in mid-air when he saw one of his best friends and his new friend standing so comfortable close together.

A slightly pink flush crossed his cheeks, before a devilish grin tugged on the plump lips. 'Sorry to interrupt love birds, but would you please hurry up with that freaking popcorn, before the other guys will eat me? And no not in the fun way you're eating each other,' he said with a little pouted lip.

'Oi Dei, if you wanted to join us, you should've stayed with us, instead of following Bambi and spikey. But I think they wouldn't mind eating you alive though.' Hidan said with a wicked grin.

Turning red in the face, but also grinning the blond turned on his heels. Looking over his shoulder, he said: 'and I wouldn't mind to get eaten by both of them at all.' With that he left the kitchen.

Chuckling, they both fixed the popcorn and followed Dei into the living room.

Sitting next to each other, Hidan and Neji looked at Pain who put the first dvd in the player.

'Ahhhh Danna I wanna lay in your lap, can I?' Scooting closer to Sasori he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon that came from the soft crimson locks. 'You smell so good Danna,' he purred before he put his head in the petite redheads lap.

Chuckling Sasori shook his head, letting his hands roam through the golden tresses.

Seeing this, Pain swallowed harder then he wanted. The sight of those two snuggling and acting so lovey dovey was such an arousing sight. He so wanted to be in between them… both heads in his lap, doing…

A pink blush dusted his cheekbones. 'Snap out of it, you pervert,' he thought while walking over to the couch they were sitting on.

Still his mind was dead set on getting in between his two beautiful little minxes.

'If you both scoot a little, you can both lay in my lap.' Looking at each other, they smirked before letting Pain sit in between them.

Both Sasori and Deidara laid down, snuggling comfy in the big man's lap. Their fingers gently touching each other, before intertwining them with each other.

The big hands of Pain, landing in both of their soft hairs, caressing them gently, smoothing every tiny knot out of it.

Massaging the scalps of his two little petite demons, he smiled content. It couldn't get any better than this.

Sighing from the good feeling, Sasori mumbled: 'Don't stop or I'll give u a piercing where there isn't supposed to be one.'

Snorting, all of them watched the Bambi beauty close his eyes, fully relaxing in the firm lap.

Grinning at the threatening words, coming out of the redheads mouth so naturally, Pain leaned down whispering so that only Sasori could hear: 'Do you want me to show you all the piercings I have? You would be in for a big surprise.'

Turning a nice shade of red, the big brown eyes were half lidded to look at him and only to whisper back: 'Only if Dei can see them too.'

Now it was his time to turn beet red. Did they mean it? Looking at Dei's face he saw the lusty grin that was on the plump lips. O yeah he heard the conversation for sure.

'That shouldn't be a problem,' the taller male whispered, before placing a barely there kiss on both heads.

Chuckling all three of them relaxed, looking at the TV where the movie was playing already. The large hands of the pierced male never leaving the soft locks and stroking them softly.

They all watched the movie, scaring the hell out of themselves some times. 'Fucking hell! That motherfucker is one psychotic bastard' Hidan blurted out. Neji paling at some points, grabbed hold of Hidan's hand, squeezing it when he saw blood splatter everywhere.

Gaara fidgeted a little uncomfortable. He liked horror movies, but good god this was just one big massacre.

Eyeing his new boyfriend, Itachi curled his arm around the petite body and pulled him closer into his own body.

Grateful Gaara snuggled closer, resting his head on the broad chest and curling his own arm around the supple waist, holding it tight.

Softly caressing the redheads sides felt so good, the small body fitted perfectly against his own.

The movie ended and all of them stretched lazily.

'Hey, what about a nice drinking game before we watch the other movie? I know a fun game, but it includes a lot of alcohol. Who's up for it?' The high voice of Dei beamed with excitement.

Grinning at each other they all nodded. 'Sure Dei, why not. Explain the game…'

**A/N Whoooooop my second chapter all done (^_^) Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter should be lots of fun, hehehe drunk teenagers with raging hormones up ahead. I'll try to upload as fast as I can people but for that I need something: **

**Time! Sigh… Lately I've been really busy. I'm in my senior year of college, and I can tell you it ain't fun at all!**

**Reviews! *falls on knees and begssss* (T.T) reviews are very much welcome, it keeps me motivated :D **

**Let me know what you guys think, you can always PM me with ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it! **

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu! **


End file.
